


Poppy ( Antisepticeye/Reader)

by succulentrk800



Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Anti secretly loves dogs, F/M, M/M, Soft Anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succulentrk800/pseuds/succulentrk800
Summary: Anti pretends he hates your dog. You find them cuddling when you get home





	Poppy ( Antisepticeye/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute, short one shot I wrote. Let me know if I should write more of these!!

A soft smile blessed your lips as your eyes fell upon the sleeping pair. Anti had moved in a few weeks ago and upon meeting your dog Poppy, a cocker spaniel with long eyelashes and big, soft eyes, took a few steps back, revealing his newly found hesitance. Anti had never been an animal person, Hell, he wasn’t really an anything person. How he got with you was a wonder. But now, he was fast asleep on the couch, Poppy buried in his lap with her head on his chest and his arms holding her tightly. You quickly fished your phone from your pocket and snapped a picture. It was surprising, considering you’d only been out an hour to help a demonic friend finish a piece of his music, though, to be fair, it was quite late and the day had been packed for you and Anti. Mare had been trying to find excuses to have you over or to have his brother Phantom whisk you away ever since you began dating Anti, saying how he was untrustworthy and cold. With the sight before you, you begged to differ. Letting out a soft sigh, you walked over to the two, shaking your glitchy lover out of his gentle slumber. He groaned quietly, his eyes creaking open. A small smile graced his lips and you couldn’t help but smile back.  
“‘I hate this fuckin’ dog. Can you get rid of it?’ I believe were your exact words, were they not?” You teased lightly and Anti rolled his eyes, shoving his middle finger in the air in response.   
“You took for fookin’ ever. Can we just go to bed now?” Anti whined childishly and you chuckled before nodding. With a ghost like touch, you lifted Poppy’s heavy form off of your computer virus of a boyfriend. Instantly, the dog began whimpering and whining, only increasing in volume when you and Anti began walking to the stairs. Anti had banned the dogs from the upper floor but clearly this rule had now been scrapped. Anti continued upstairs even when you dropped his hand while you whistled your dog to follow. She bounded over, her nails clattering against the wooden flooring before clumsily sprinting up the stairs and following Anti into the bedroom. You swiftly turned all the downstairs light off before following the pair. When you entered the bedroom, Anti was lying in bed and Poppy was slumped against the bed, whining quietly. Anti had made sure we bought a bed high enough that if Poppy did get in, she wouldn’t be able to get up. Now that was a disadvantage. Closing the door behind you, Anti’s head turned in your direction lazily. The light had already been drained of power, something Anti did when he didn’t want to get up, and been transferred to the light on the bedside table, shining a little too brightly for it to be normal. After changing into some comfortable clothes, you clambered into bed with the demonic entity, before pulling the dog onto the bed covers. She instantly curled up in a ball by your feet and Anti tugged your body to his, draining the light of power. Anti’s lips were grazing your ear and soft snores were already emitting from his form . Slowly, your eyes dropped to a close, the soft buzzing in the air lulling you into slumber


End file.
